


Loving whispers - Prinxiety

by PrinceStxrm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Speaks Spanish, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceStxrm/pseuds/PrinceStxrm
Summary: Roman had been acting rather strangely this past few weeks, he would always whisper things next to Virgil in Spanish.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Loving whispers - Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: @x.o_sophie_o.x on Instagram

Roman had been acting rather strangely this past few weeks, he would always whisper things next to Virgil in Spanish, Virgil knew it was Spanish because he could recognize some of the words Roman was saying, and it's the only language Virgil knows for a fact Roman can speak, other than English of course, one of the first times he noticed Roman doing this was when they were sitting on the couch watching tv, Virgil was trying to pay attention to the movie, but he could feel Roman staring at him from the other end of the couch, he ignored it, it seemed pretty weird that Roman would stare at him as much as he was doing right now, maybe he was checking to see if Virgil was paying attention to the movie or if he was enjoying it, he didn’t know, but either way, it was making him feel uncomfortable, he was honestly getting bored, so he took his phone out to check Tumblr, and that’s when he heard Roman whisper “Virgil, eres el hombre más perfecto que he tenido la suerte de mirar”

_"Virgil, you are the most perfect man I've ever had the luck to lay my eyes upon"_

Virgil looked up from his phone at Roman and let out a confused “Huh?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Roman apologized softly giggling

“No, I didn’t hear you, what did you say?” Virgil asked being a hundred percent sure what he heard wasn’t English

Roman chuckled like he had told a funny joke “It doesn’t matter, Virge”

“Okay, then…” Virgil rolled his eyes and continued scrolling through Tumblr

After that first time, Roman never stopped, every time Virgil was on his phone, listening to music or doing literally anything else that required his attention, Roman would do this, especially when Virgil was listening to music, he probably thought Virgil wasn’t listening, he did enjoy listening to his music as loud as possible, but what Roman didn’t take into account is that Virgil would only listen to loud music in a place where he felt safe, that was why he was mostly in his room, he would never listen to loud music around the others in fear of one of them telling him something important and not being able to hear them, you know, those ‘dumb’ little things one does because of anxiety.

Since our flamboyant prince Roman didn’t take that into account Virgil could hear his every word, this was the only time Roman would speak as loud as he normally did, other times he would just whisper, Virgil swore he could listen to Roman say words like “amor” and “cariño”, he could recognize them thanks to Roman giving him a boring lecture about flirting in Spanish during a movie night, Virgil didn’t know if Roman was flirting with him or just using these words in a completely different context, he didn’t want to ask Roman about what he was saying so he decided to figure it out himself, he installed a translator app on his phone, this would allow him to record what Roman was saying and instantly translate it.

Virgil went down the stair to see Roman sitting on the floor next to the couch coloring a book as per usual, it was such a childish activity, but Roman didn’t care, he enjoyed coloring in his book, Virgil honestly thought it was cute to see him so concentrated on something like that, Virgil took a deep breath and threw himself on the couch

Roman looked up from his book to greet Virgil “Oh, hey, Virge!” he smiled

“Yo!” Virgil replied putting on his headphones, he didn’t turn the music on, he just scrolled through Tumblr for about 10 minutes and as soon as he heard Roman begin to talk he opened the app and started recording

Roman sighed flipping the page “Ay, mi principe,” he began “no sabes lo mucho que te adoro, solo mirate, te ves tan tierno acostado en el sillón con tus audifonos puestos escuchando música”

_“Oh, my prince, you don't know how much I adore you, just look at you, you look so cute laying on the couch with your headphones on listening to music"_

Virgil stared at the translation, he was confused, his prince? What was Roman talking about?

“¿Sabes? Me gustaría decirte todo lo que siento por ti, pero soy un cobarde, no soy un héroe, soy solo un niño perdido y asustado jugando a fingir ser uno…”

 _“You know? I would like to tell you how I feel about you, but I am a coward, I am not a hero, I’m just a lost and scared child pretending to be one…_ ”

Virgil didn’t know whether to let him continue or just stop him.

“Me gustaría tomarte de la mano, besarte, hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero, sé que eso jamás pasara, soy tan patético que tengo que hablar en un idioma completamente diferente para poder decirte estas cosas porque no sé como reaccionarias a que un fracasado como yo te amara ¿Que dirías?” he thought for a while “Probablemente te reirías de mí… Que patético sueno, pero, te amo, Virgil, enserio lo hago”

_“I would like to hold your hand, kiss you, make you the happiest man in the world, but, I know that will never happen, I am so pathetic that I have to speak in a completely different language to be able to tell you these things because I don't know how you would react to a failure like me loving you, what would you say? You would probably laugh at me… I sound so pathetic, but, I love you, Virgil, I truly do."_

“No, I wouldn’t,” Virgil said taking his headphones off

Roman flinched at Virgil’s sudden reply “What?”

Virgil sat down on the floor next to Roman “I wouldn’t laugh…”

“How did you…?” Roman couldn’t even get a sentence out, he was confused, Virgil grabbed the phone with the app on it and handed it to Roman “Oh, god, I am so stupid” he stared at the phone as if it were an obvious thing that could’ve happened “Virgil, I am so sorry, I didn’t… I honestly don’t need you to say anything, just please act like it never happened” Roman quickly grabbed his coloring book and pencils and stood up to leave

“I can’t do that…” Virgil replied

“Please, Virgil, it honestly doesn’t mean anything, I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have said any of that nor even think about it…” Roman looked like he wanted to run away, he looked like a scared puppy, Virgil sighed and shook his head “Virgil, please, just forget about it, you don’t have to even look at me anymore if you don’t want to, but just please forget about it…” he pleaded

“That’s the thing, I can’t just ‘forget about it’...” he began “truth is, Roman...” Virgil stood up to look at him, he smiled and softly continued “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please, support my other work!: https://princestorm.carrd.co/


End file.
